


Me and Mr Senju

by Sylencia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a song, Bisexual Character, Love, M/M, This is a love story, kind of, no beta we die like men, please read the author notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylencia/pseuds/Sylencia
Summary: Madara is in love with his man. Very much so and he wants to live the rest of his life with him, but one thing stops him from doing so. One thing he can't resolve himself to solve.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	Me and Mr Senju

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a fic inspired by "Me and Mrs Jones" by Billy Paul (though I like Michael Bublé's version a lot). And so, if you know the song, you will know what to get ready with.
> 
> If not : this fic includes cheating.  
It is not an all pretty fic for this reason and I understand that some people aren't comfortable reading this.

The nearby jukebox was playing their favorite songs, the other clients not caring enough to interrupt their list. The little bell hanging above the front door was ringing each time someone was entering or leaving the cafe and there was that constant buzzing of conversations around them but they barely heard them anymore.  
  
Holding hands, as they were sitting at the far booth near the jukebox, looking into each other's eyes, the rest of the world didn't exist anymore. It was their little Haven, to meet here, every day, around seven in the evening, drink a cup of coffee or tea, depending on the mood, discuss the million things they wanted to share and make plans for the future. A future that might never happen but they didn't think about that. Not when they were together, not when it was but the two of them together.  
  
The jukebox, that old thing the cafe's owner was so proud of, clicked, as one song ended and it searched for the next, a pause in the ambiance but they merely shared a smile at the disturbance, used to the jukebox's pace. Fingers squeezing each other's hand out of habit. A thumb caressing the other's skin.  
  
Madara could say he was in love with this man but love wouldn't be enough to describe the way he felt. It was too simple, too little a feeling, not passionate enough. He wasn't in love, he was entirely and completely enraptured by the man sitting across of him and he knew it went both ways. Feelings so strong it was a wonder their heart didn't burst out of their chest when they spotted each other for the first time of the day. A love so pure that holding hands was enough, almost. That sitting together, felt great already and Madara never felt anything so amazing during the thirty something years he bad been alive. Hell, he barely remembered his age when he was looking at Tobirama.  
  
He sometimes barely even remembered his own name. Or how to speak.  
  
Speaking never was too complicated for Tobirama. Not to him anyways. For Tobirama would talk for hours if asked the right questions. The man once said people usually considered him closed off and unsociable but Tobirama would literally not shut up with him. Not when Madara asked him about his job, or his passions. Tobirama was different, after all. Clever, passionate, intelligent, interesting, all these words couldn't begin to describe him rightly, for he was so much more even.  
  
Madara listened to him for hours, never feeling any tired. And Tobirama thanked him for that, with his smile and sometimes a whispered thank you.  
  
Today was like every day they met but it was different as well. For, as their own obligations had changed, as they had managed to free themselves from them, they could stay with each other so much longer. The sun had already set, the street lights were on and the colored leaves of autumn blowing in the wind on the pavement but they were, as always, entirely focused on each other. Tobirama talking about his day, how he managed to finish that thesis he had been working on for weeks for his doctorate, after he decided to change his line of work. He wasn't done with it yet, he needed to review the whole document, make sure it didn't contain any mistake before submitting it to the jury that was going to meet him next month. It wasn't going to be easy for him but Madara believed in him deeply. He was going to ace it. That he was sure of.  
  
"Madara," Tobirama eventually called him and, again, Madara startled. It happened often but he was always so engrossed with whatever Tobirama told him, always so focused that it surprised him everytime he stopped. "Do you want another coffee ?"  
  
Madara blinked, he looked down at his empty cup, wondering how many he already drank, he shrugged.  
  
"Something else, maybe. I'm not sure I'll manage to sleep."  
  
Tobirama smiled. Madara sighed, looking away.  
  
"Now I'm sure I won't. That smile will haunt my thoughts all night long."  
  
"You are so sappy," Tobirama scoffed on a fond tone and he stood, walked to the counter to get them something to drink.  
  
Madara shrugged for himself. He was. Sappy as hell when he was around Tobirama. The kind of sappiness he always laughed at before but, then again, he never felt like this before. He wouldn't have mocked others, had he known. He wouldn't have laughed.  
  
Tobirama returned quickly, two fuming cups in hand and Madara bit his lip when he glanced at the one he placed in front of him. Hot cocoa, it was and how long hadn't he drank something so sweet ? But Tobirama didn't wait for him to sip at his own cup, humming in pleasure as he did.  
  
Madara always knew he had a sweet tooth. He had the proof of it now.  
  
"So," Tobirama eventually spoke again and he leaned forward, grabbing his hand again, he smiled. "I checked the online ads again. I know you said we'd have to wait, that it might take a long time before we can do this but. I've found this old house."  
  
Madara's heart quickened in his chest, his throat tightened as Tobirama was pulling his phone from his pocket to show him the ad.  
  
"It needs a lot of work," Tobirama continued slowly, showing pictures of an, indeed, ancient house. Made of bricks with hardwood flooring, a double door with stained glass on the entry, three bedrooms and lots of space all around with trees probably older than the house itself. And "a lot of work" didn't begin to describe it. It was a mess. But it had a lot of charm.  
  
"There, I think we could take down the wall, to make a big living room, and look at all the light pouring in ! And if we made a door connecting the master bedroom to the main bathroom, and used that closet as our dressing room .. Also, you did say you'd want trees and these are a century old."  
  
Madara didn't answer. Too focused on Tobirama, on the way he was showing him the pictures, waving his index around to show him what he wanted to do, barely holding back his excitement.  
  
It was a beautiful place indeed. But. Seeing Tobirama caring so much about this was even more beautiful.  
  
"You really like it, don't you ?"  
  
Tobirama looked up from his screen, his eyes shining from its light. Then he looked away.  
  
"I know we have to wait. I know it. But. I spoke with my brothers, they're willing to support me if we decide to buy it. And once you're divorced, we can make it ours."  
  
It didn't take another word for Madara's mood to turn bittersweet. "Divorced".  
  
Never in his life did Madara want to marry. From a young age, he didn't like the idea, that engaging himself like this to another person wouldn't sit nicely with him. Maybe it had something to do with how his parents looked happier after the moment they divorced. Maybe he was scared of the engagement. But he never wanted it.  
  
But he met someone and felt that, maybe, he could try. He settled with her, married her. But it wasn't working. Oh, she was an amazing person, she was great and always patient with him, she was caring and attentive. All in all, she was good. But he fell out of love before the wedding, he realized not so long ago. He should have called it all off but he knew she loved him still.  
  
Then he met with Tobirama. The kind of cliché meeting, he bumped into him around the corner of a street and helped him pick up his things. Then he asked for his number. Love at first sight, really. Two years ago. And he never dared telling her. He knew he should have. He knew he should have told her right away, that waiting all that time and waiting still was making it harder and harder but. He did care for her a lot, even if his feelings weren't romantic anymore. And telling her was going to hurt her so deeply and he didn't want that.  
  
"I… I'm sorry, this was a bad idea," Tobirama eventually whispered, locking up his phone again and putting it away. "I shouldn't have …"  
  
"I .. like it too," Madara interrupted him, and he sighed. "It's beautiful. I'd ..love to live there with you."  
  
"Madara…"  
  
"I'll speak with her," Madara articulated through his tight throat. "I will, I just … "  
  
Tobirama didn't need him to finish his sentence so Madara didn't. Instead, he lowered his head. He was feeling so tired now. All the good feelings gone, his head full of that one thing he was supposed to do, the one thing he should have done a long time ago. He was feeling so bad and he had such regrets.  
  
And Tobirama slowly let go of his hand, placing both his on his head, fingers running through his hair and leaning over the table to push a kiss against his forehead.  
  
"I know it is not easy," he whispered, his tone deeply sorry indeed. "I know it Madara. You don't want to hurt her and I understand."  
  
Madara didn't answer. Closing off as the hard feelings were taking over, turning into, probably, such a bad company for the man he loved so deeply but Tobirama didn't try forcing anything out of him. He merely moved, from his spot across him, to sit by his side, strong arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling his head against that perfect spot on his collarbone and holding him in silence because he knew it was the only thing he could do in such moments. And he didn't judge and he didn't hold it against him, to have ruined their date. Hell, he kissed him goodnight like he always did, managing to make him smile, even. Whispering him that he was the best thing to ever happen to him. That they'd see each other the next evening.  
  
Madara drove home, lost in thoughts. The flat he shared with her was empty, as she was working part of the night and he got to bed as quickly as he could, pulling the blankets over his shoulder, his back to the bedroom's door. He didn't sleep for a long time, he heard her come back from work. Felt her come to bed with him and she kissed his shoulder. He pretended to be asleep. She didn't say a word.  
  
She was deep asleep when he left for work.  
  
The day was a slow one and all Madara could think of was Tobirama. The house, that beautiful, amazing house he had found and, distracted, Madara searched the ad again, while on pause, he looked at the pictures again, read the description underneath them. It did need so much work, but the walls were in good condition and the roof was new, which was a good thing. But there was so much space and the hardwood flooring was beautiful and there was a fireplace in the living room too. And, above all this, Tobirama obviously loved it. He did. He wouldn't have shown it to him if he hadn't and it probably was what pushed Madara to call the real estate agent, ask him if he could visit the place after work. The guy seemed eager to say yes. Madara sighed when he hung up, rubbing his forehead, wondering why he was even doing this.  
  
The house was situated at the outskirts of the city, in a very nice neighborhood. But the first thing Madara was struck with was how big the trees truly were. The pictures really didn't do them justice and Madara had to crane his neck to be able to see their top. The he walked to the iron forged gates, noting how they would need some new paint and he waited for the agent to arrive.  
  
"You must be Mr Uchiha ?"  
  
The visit was useless, really. For, the exact moment Madara found himself in front of the house, he knew he was going to buy it. Pictures really could have never done this place justice. They failed to capture the real beauty of it. From the way the light was filtering through the stained glass of the front doors, casting rays of red and yellow and orange all over the main corridor, the way the wood slightly creaked under his feet, how high the ceiling was. They went from one room to the other and Madara turned the agent out as he was looking all around himself, from floor to ceiling, noting all these little details about the place, all the little things he liked about it and he couldn't help smiling when he thought about how Tobirama had say he'd want to take a wall down to make the living room bigger. Because that would be a great idea indeed, especially with how the living room and the dining room windows offered a beautiful view over the trees belonging to the propriety.  
  
Then, they went upstairs, and Madara sighed, at the sight of the master bedroom, and the high windows and the space.  
  
"So, how do you like it ?"  
  
The question, when he and the agent went downstairs again, was stupid, really. Madara was charmed with the place and it probably was written all over his face, he wasn't good at keeping his emotions at bay after all.  
  
"I .. I don't plan buying it on my own," Madara stated, and he sighed. "It's .. a kind of complicated situation. My companion saw the ad and loved it instantly. But we can't buy it right away."  
  
There was a silence, during which the man stared at him and Madara internally rolled his eyes for oversharing but eh, who cared ?  
  
"I'm not going to lie, we didn't exactly receive a lot of calls for this one. It needs a lot of work. And you obviously love it," he said, with a sincere smile. "I can give you a couple of days to decide but not more. Would it be alright with you ?"  
  
"I …" Madara hesitated, then he nodded. "Yes, thank you."  
  
It was all Madara could think about on his way home. He should have taken pictures of it, but his memories were vivid enough for him to imagine himself living there with Tobirama. Not just now, it did need a lot of work and not just to paint the walls or pull weed out in the garden. It was going to need weeks of renovation. But. Madara was ready for it. As long as it was with Tobirama, he was ready to wait for a lifetime if he had to.  
  
But this also meant something else. He had to do something so hard, something that was probably going to break her heart and Madara didn't want to, even with how much he knew he had to. For he was never going to be able to live there with Tobirama for as long as he still was married with her. He was never going to be able to buy this place with the love of his life as long as he wasn't divorced but the mere idea of talking about it with her was making him sick to the core. And he hated himself so much for having waited for so long.  
  
He sent a message to Tobirama, when he parked downstairs. Telling him they couldn't meet today. Hoping Tobirama wasn't going to get the wrong idea after yesterday's date. It wasn't that he didn't want to see him, right the contrary but. He was feeling so bad that he just wanted to maybe eat and go to bed early. He was suffocating. And it didn't improve, when he realized that she was home.  
  
Hanako smiled at him when he walked along the corridor, joining her in the living room, sitting at some distance away from her the way he had done for the past two years. He didn't want to touch her, after all, he couldn't. It already was hard enough to just look at her, see her smile at him like that, her eyes shining so much each time she did. It was making him feel worse and today, it was hard to swallow it all back. He did visit a house he'd want to live in with Tobirama, after all. He never did anything live this with her. She merely settled in his flat six months before they got married and they never spoke of buying their own place, not even before he met with Tobirama.  
  
He should have seen it as a hint for his lack of feelings. Or the fading of them. He wasn't sure what was more accurate. For he doubted he ever loved her, as he never felt nearly as strongly for her he did for Tobirama. It couldn't begin to compare.  
  
"Aren't you working tonight ?" He asked, leaning on his hand and wondering if he even greeted her. He probably didn't.  
  
"Night off, remember ?" Hanako laughed softly, tucking her legs under herself. "What about you ? You're not seeing your friends tonight ?"  
  
"Didn't feel like it."  
  
Which was a lie. All he wanted now was to see Tobirama and spend time with him. But. He also didn't want Tobirama to see him in such a state.  
  
"I ordered pizza and there's a nice movie on the television. What do you think ?"  
  
"Sounds good," Madara answered with a shrug, checking his phone for an answer from Tobirama. He sent him a simple heart emoji. Probably studying then. It made Madara smile a little and he pocketed his phone again.  
  
He then glanced at her, hoping she wouldn’t notice. Of course she noticed and she was smiling softly, as she always did.  
  
The movie was neither good nor bad. The pizza was Madara's favorite and yet, he didn't manage to eat much. His throat was too tight and it turned worse when she moved to him, grabbed his wrist so he would wrap his arm around her shoulders, when she snuggled against his side and sighed contentedly. Madara managed to kiss the top of her head, nuzzle her hair a little, hoping she wouldn't ask for more. She didn't. She always was too good at knowing when he didn't want to be pushed too much after all.  
  
She went to bed early, stating she needed a good night of sleep, Madara remained on the couch, turning the lights off and lying down there, all dressed up, staring at the ceiling. Wondering why he put himself in such a situation to begin with. Why he didn't tell her right away that he didn't want to get married. He didn't propose, after all. They spoke of it, one evening and he asked her if she'd want to marry him. Casually. He didn't even have a ring for her. She said yes and then, everything went so quickly. Too quickly for him. But he was a coward, wasn't he? Already he had felt bad about it and he never told her. And here he was now. Here he was.  
  
The kitchen was a tiny little thing but they had been able to cram a table and two chairs there, so they would have a bigger living room as it wouldn't have to double as the dining room and Madara moved there after a couple of hours. Grabbing a glass and the first bottle of alcoholic beverage he found, he settled down, poured himself a shot and drank it, grimacing at the taste. He never was a drinker, hell, he loved Tobirama for never drinking anything alcoholic but he needed this tonight. To make the bad feelings go away. To shut the voices in his head and it wasn't even enough. He wasn't even sure where the bottle was coming from, he couldn't recall buying it and Hanako wasn't one to drink casually either. It made no sense but who cared.  
  
All he wanted at the moment, was to stop feeling at all.  
  
His phone rang lightly, eventually. A message from Tobirama, wishing him a good night and Madara answered him the best he could, his thumb lazy on his touch screen as he did, probably making typos but it was good enough, he thought. He hoped it was anyways.  
  
Madara didn't move from his spot for a long time. Long enough for his back to ache and his legs to be sore and Madara wasn't sure he'd be able to make it back to bed, or the couch, now. It was fine, he didn't want to sleep anyways.  
  
He didn't hear the steps but he did feel the hand on his shoulder and Madara startled hard on his seat, looking up so quickly it made him feel dizzy. Hanako smiled at him, even if her smile was sorry and she took the glass and the bottle away from his hands, before she ran soft fingers through his hair and pulled his head against her belly. Madara didn't have the strength to pull away.  
  
"Why don't you come to bed, now ?" She whispered, scratching the back of his head and gods, it felt so good that Madara closed his eyes. "You're in a terrible state."  
  
"I know," Madara whispered, and he stared in front of him, trying to ignore the discomfort growing in him as she was merely touching his hair. He didn't want her to. It was making him feel so bad. "I … visited a house today."  
  
There was a silence and Madara wasn't sure he had wanted to speak. The alcohol was taking over, freeing his tongue and a tiny part of him was telling that he should just go to bed. Or drop dead on the table right away but he didn't. Instead, he talked again.  
  
"It's … well, it needs some renovation. And some imagination too. But. It's beautiful. It really is."  
  
Hanako hummed in answer, as if trying to encourage him to continue. And he did.  
  
"It's old. So old and it has such big trees and so much space. The agent is willing to wait a couple of days until I give him an answer. I … I didn't even tell Tobi but he's the one who found it and I know he already loves it."  
  
"I'm sure he does," Hanako answered, her tone nothing but sweet. "Let's go to bed now. You really need to rest, and sober up, before we have that conversation."  
  
She helped him stand, she helped him walk to the bedroom. Madara passed out the moment his head hit the pillow.  
  
Waking up wasn't an easy task. Not with how his head was hammering, how sore he was and he was feeling terrible. His eyes hurt so much when he tried to open them, despite the little amount of light in the bedroom and Madara managed to distinguish a bucket near his bedside table. Probably out there in case he needed to throw up. She always was foresighted after all.  
  
It took Madara an entire hours to leave bed. And realize that he had been rid of half his clothes, with only his undershirt and underwear left. He didn't care getting dressed again, he only had one thing left in mind and, grabbing his phone left near his pillow, Madara half walked, half stumbled to the kitchen, he poured himself a glass of fresh water and drank it entirely, immediately pouring himself another. Then he noticed the little bottle of aspirin ready for him to use by the sink and got one ready, shifting so he could sit down, his painful head between his hands, his eyes closed.  
  
The world was spinning a little around him, as Madara was doing his best to try and remember what happened. He did remember the evening he spent with his wife, he remembered feeling so bad, even as he held her, and then not going to bed. He remembered finding the bottle of whatever alcohol he drank. And drinking. He had no idea how he went to bed. She helped obviously. He wasn't sure he could have done it on his own, seeing the state he currently was in.  
  
Even with the brightness on the lowest setting, Madara squinted at his screen when he unlocked it, but he managed a smile when he saw the message Tobirama had sent him, a short summary of his evening and how he wished him a good night.  
  
"Hi."  
  
Hanako’s sweet voice startled him, too focused on Tobirama's words to hear her arrive and Madara sighed, locking his phone again and grabbing his glass instead, now the aspirin was ready, he sipped it slowly, grimacing at the taste.  
  
"How do you feel ?"  
  
"Like shit," Madara mumbled in his glass, his voice so hoarse despite the water. He had to clear it several times before he could speak again. "Did you take me to bed ?"  
  
She hummed in answer, leaning against the counter. Madara sighed.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"It was the least I could do," she smiled, so sweetly. Then she tilted her head to the side, her eyes shining with something Madara wasn't sure he was comfortable with. "So, do you have pictures of that house ? You did say it was beautiful but I'd like to see it myself."  
  
Maara blinked. Once, twice, he swallowed hard, frozen on the spot. Then he glanced at her. The house. He told her about the house last night. While he was drunk. It was obvious enough and he really had been stupid to even drink, hadn't he ? He never was good while drunk, he was too emotional, never able to keep anything in check and he told her about the house !  
  
She probably was thinking he was trying to find them a house now. For them to move in together. The flat was nice, it always was enough but a house, it was different. A house meant kids also, probably. Gods, he didn't want kids. Not like this. Never like this.  
  
"What house ?" Madara mumbled, trying to play fool. Maybe she'd then think he had been drunk out of his mind and had spoken nonsense. Surely it was the best solution, no ?  
  
"The beautiful house with the very old trees," Hanako precised, crossing her arms but still smiling. "You said it needed some renovation. And some imagination. Can't help being curious now."  
  
Madara wanted to slap himself. He really did and he almost did slap himself for being oh so stupid. But. He couldn't lie and tell her it didn't exist. It was too precise a description for only being a drunk man's tale and he was stuck. And it wasn't in his current state that he'd be able to basically run away, was he ? Sitting already hurt enough.  
  
So, eventually, he reached for his phone. He searched his history, opened the ad again, gave her the device. He didn't dare looking at her. He didn't even dare breathing properly. Part of him hoped she wouldn't like it, and reject the whole thing entirely. It would give him time. Some time, at least.  
  
"Gods, it's gorgeous," she whispered, and Madara felt like he was being slapped in the face. Of course she liked it. Her tastes always were similar to his. "Tell me you're going to buy it."  
  
Madara closed his eyes, pushing the eels of his hands into his sockets lightly as he did. This was worse than being so hangover. Worse than he could ever imagine he could feel and he wanted to leave. To run away, take Tobi with him and never come back. He wanted all this to be over with, he couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"I mean, you did say Tobi loves it. There's no need to hesitate if you both like the place."  
  
Madara's heart stopped dead in his chest. He didn't hear it well, did he ? He couldn't. It .. it wasn't possible he heard her properly. She spoke Tobirama's short name ! How !? Did he tell her about him last night ? While he was drunk !?  
  
Gods, he should have taken that bucket with him because now he really was about to throw up.  
  
Eventually, after one long, awkward silence, he glanced at her. Barely pulling his hands away from his eyes, barely a split second and she still was smiling. A smile that was as sweet and soft as every other. Her kind eyes focused on him, her position so relaxed against the counter. She even pushed herself away from it, she sat in front of him, grabbing one of his hands between hers, she kissed his knuckled slowly.  
  
"I wished you would have spoken of him in other circumstances, really," she whispered, then she shrugged. "But .. I'm glad you did. Finally."  
  
"Why aren't you yelling ?"  
  
Hanako huffed, tilting her head to the side.  
  
"I'm not sure you'd survive it, in your current state," she teased. Which was the truth. The confusion already was hard enough to handle.  
  
"You …"  
  
"I knew," she admitted, pushing another kiss against his fingers. "Have known for a while now."  
  
"How long …"  
  
Hanako snorted. "Long enough. I … I saw you both, one day. The girls from work invited me out for a drink and we went to that nice place downtown. And I saw you with him, holding his hand. Looking at him. I .. I know you, Madara. I saw the way you looked at him and knew right away how much you loved him."  
  
Madara looked away, she sighed.  
  
"I'm .. I'm not angry at you. I was for a time but it didn't last. Because I've also known for a long time that you weren't happy with .. us. But ..," she trailed, she scratched her head lightly, looking away. "I'm disappointed you didn't tell me right away. Or .. earlier."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
She smiled but it was sad, this time. It broke his heart, even if a little.  
  
"I .. I didn't want to hurt you. Not like that," he spoke, the words pouring out so easily now. "I care for you, so much. And it made me feel so terrible to .. do this. But Tobi, I .. I .."  
  
"I know," she breathed out, her smile sweet again. "You love him. You really do. And I'm very happy for you."  
  
Madara stared at her, for probably longer was necessary, his heart pounding in his chest. He could barely believe what was happening, barely understand it was happening to begin with. But. It was happening. And it was nothing like he had imagined.  
  
"I .. Stay here," she then instructed him, and she left the kitchen in a trot.  
  
Relief took over, as the moment was really hitting him now and Madara could have cried. It was so intense, he was feeling so much better, now the truth was out, and to know he didn't break her, to know she wasn't heartbroken. He had feared it so much, he had never imagined this outcome could be possible and yet, here it was.  
  
And all he wanted to do, now, was to send a message to Tobirama, to tell him to join him at the cafe, to tell him all but his phone was on the counter and moving didn't feel too appealing at the moment. He really was too old for that shit. And probably should never drink again.  
  
But, Hanako eventually came back, a folder between her hands and she placed it in front of him, along with a pen. Madara glanced between the folder and her several times, not understanding.  
  
"Come on, open it."  
  
He did, with a frown, found a stack of papers inside.  
  
"What is it ?" He questioned, quickly flipping through the pages.  
  
"Divorce papers."  
  
He blinked. Taken aback. Then he looked at her again.  
  
"I .. I prepared them. I knew it was coming anyways," she explained with a shrug, then smiled. "We can't pretend having been anything but friends sharing a bed since .. well. Since you met Tobi, I'd say ? And after I saw you, and realized what was happening, I called a lawyer and he helped me get these ready. For when you'd tell me. You can take the time to read the whole thing if you like. I'm not asking anything from you."  
  
"What about the flat ?" Madara questioned and Hanako shrugged again.  
  
"It's yours. You should sell it, so you can buy that house with Tobi."  
  
Madara smiled, even if slightly, because of how comfortable she truly was with it all.  
  
"Keep it. I .. won't need it anymore soon, will I ? And you love that place."  
  
"I do."

* * *

Tobirama was waiting for him, sitting on his usual spot, at their usual booth, a warm drink between the hands. The jukebox was playing one of their songs, Madara noticed it right away and he couldn't help smiling.  
  
He hadn't seen him in almost a week now. Too busy he had been and he could barely ignore how hard his heart was beating in his chest, his veins burning with adrenaline, almost.  
  
Tobirama looked up. Spotting him in the crowd, he smiled, and Madara's heart jumped in his chest. For Gods, he'd die for that smile, every day, with no hesitation and he was quick to wrap an arm around Tobirama's waist when Tobirama stood. Pushing his head against that special spot against his shoulder. Shivering so hard as Tobirama held him back.  
  
"Missed you," Tobirama whispered against his hair, his tone hoarse, and Madara nodded, as talking felt a bit overwhelming at the moment. He didn't need to, anyways. Tobirama had said the most important thing at the moment.  
  
Then, they kissed. A short but intense kiss. They were in public, after all and they did forget themselves a little before but even now, as it had been some time since they last met, they made sure to keep it proper. Madara didn't mind. Being able to kiss Tobirama again after so much time was a real pleasure anyways and he looked up, when they pulled away, his throat tight with how much he was feeling at the moment.  
  
"There's … something I want to show you today," Madara spoke slowly, making sure his voice wasn't going to give up on him. "Grab your jacket."  
  
Tobirama followed him curiously. Out of the coffee shop, up to his car and he climbed in the passenger seat, a little dumbfounded. Which was a strange look on Tobirama, really but Madara could barely hold his smile back now. He was so happy to see Tobirama again, and just as nervous for what was coming. It did take him some time to prepare it, after all, so he wouldn't rush it, so he was sure it would work but today was the day and he couldn't wait for Tobirama's reaction.  
  
Madara relaxed instantly, though, when Tobirama placed his hand on his thigh. Shivering under the touch, his skin warming up under his clothes and he glanced at his boyfriend. At Tobirama's beautiful face and his amazing eyes as he was looking outside, at the way he was holding himself, so comfortable in his car, trusting him to the core, not exactly caring for their destination. Madara could take him to the other side of the world and Tobirama would follow willingly.  
  
Eventually, though, it was time to park and Madara turned the engine off, he grabbed Tobirama's hand, kissed his knuckles.  
  
"I'm taking you out to the restaurant tonight," he told him, smiling at Tobirama's sweet expression when he nodded. "I hope you haven't planned anything tomorrow because we have an important appointment."  
  
"I'm … free," Tobirama stated and he frowned a little. "May I know what this is about or you'll keep it all for yourself ?"  
  
Madara's smile widened but he didn't answer. Tobirama emitted an annoyed groan but he merely leaned to the side, kissing his lips lovingly.  
  
"Alright."  
  
The weather was a bit colder today, as the wind was stronger, the trees around them showing their most beautiful colors, red and orange and brown leaves shimmering in the breeze and Madara was leading Tobirama along the sidewalk, holding his hand tight, his heart beating so fast in his chest.  
  
Half of him still couldn't believe any of this. That this, all this was happening. It was a dream come true, or it looked like one anyways and Madara was having a hard time accepting it still. But he was very awake and feeling hyper aware of everything, especially when, probably noticing his nervousness, Tobirama kissed the top of his head as they were walking. Tobirama always was more posed, after all. And quite good at reading him.  
  
"Ah, Mister Uchiha!" A man soon was grabbing his attention and Madara cleared his throat, nodding at him. "And mister Senju, isn't it ? I'm very happy to finally meet you," he shook a very confused Tobirama's hand, then turned to Madara again. "I'll leave you to it then ? I'll be right there when you need me."  
  
Madara thanked him promptly, grabbing the set of keys the agent gave him. Then he glanced up at Tobirama, led him to the iron forged gates, unlocked them with a shaky hand. Gods he was so nervous it was embarrassing.  
  
"Madara ?" Tobirama called out softly, following him past the gates. But his eyes were wide already, his jaw a little slack and his steps hesitant. Madara turned back to him, from where he had walked a little further, motioned at him to follow, grabbed Tobirama's hand again when Tobirama was close enough.  
  
The house was as beautiful as the first time Madara had visited it. Grand and old and all the things he had liked that other day and, just like it did him, Tobirama seemed just as taken aback with it all. Barely daring to step in, his free hand gracing the wood paneling of the entry hall, looking around quickly, not knowing what to stare at to begin with and Madara watched him carefully, making sure he was going to remember every second of this moment.  
  
Struck as he was, Tobirama eventually looked back at him, pure happiness written all over his face, fingers tightening on his and Madara stepped back slowly, leading him to the living room, the light pouring in through the different windows, the whole room looking so eerie and straight out of a dream. A beautiful dream, just the two of them.  
  
"How do you like it ?"  
  
Tobirama tried to answer, several times, his lips parting but he was out of words, mute because of the moment, of the whole situation. Confused, obviously, not knowing what to think of it all and Madara couldn't help chuckling, pulling him closer. Wrapping both arms around his waist and looking up into his eyes.  
  
"You love it so much, don't you ? Did you spend the whole week looking at the pictures ?"  
  
Tobirama looked away, as if caught red handed. But he nodded. "I did. I literally couldn't stop thinking about it. But .. why …"  
  
Madara smiled. He leaned up, on his toes, half damning how tall Tobirama was compared with him, he kissed him softly.  
  
"You are now facing an almost divorced man," he whispered, and he smile when Tobirama's eyes widened. "Well, it'll need a couple of weeks before it's official but we signed the papers yesterday."  
  
"You .. talked to her ?" Tobirama breathed out as if he couldn't believe it. But Madara couldn't blame him, especially after all that time.  
  
"I did. Turned out she already knew about us and was waiting for me to tell her. She had the papers ready and everything but I wanted to add some changes to them. So she could keep the flat."  
  
"You .. You …" Tobirama stammered, and he snorted. "Of course you'd give her the flat."  
  
"We won't be needing it now, will we ?" Madara smirked, pinching his boyfriend's butt and laughing. "I mean, we could live at your place while we make this place our home. If that's alright with you."  
  
"You mean .. " Tobirama trailed, looking around them.  
  
"I mean that .. well. We'll need to meet your banker, maybe create a joined account. But. We can buy this place. Together. And live there when it's in a better shape."  
  
Tobirama blinked, looking around again. Not knowing what to say. Madara kissed his jaw, nuzzling his neck.  
  
"What do you say ?"  
  
Tobirama looked away, an embarrassed smile pulling on his lips and Madara didn't need him to answer. For he knew his man, he knew all these little things about him, knew him by heart and gods that smile was saying so much more than anything Tobirama could have said. And so he didn't wait, kissing his man, moving his arms from his waist to his neck, he hummed when Tobirama held him back just as tightly.  
  
It took them a moment to part again and Tobirama seemed .. out of this world. It was so much to take in at once after all, it was two years of secret relationship coming to an end, to turn into something real, something they would be able to share how they wanted and, above that, they would be buying a house together. And it was too much and Madara couldn't help laughing when he saw how raw Tobirama's emotions were at the moment, he tried helping him hold them back by rubbing his shoulders and neck, by pushing pecks against his lips.  
  
"Wait," he eventually said, pulling his phone from his pocket and he searched his files a moment, started playing a song.  
  
The first song they had played on the jukebox, in their cafe. The one song they saw on the list and chose at the same time and Tobirama snorted.  
  
"Sap," he mumbled, fondness pouring from his tone. Madara snorted but he didn't answer.  
  
Instead, he placed his hands on Tobirama's body again and he moved them at the rhythm of the song. Because slow dancing on their song in the middle of their future living room probably the sappiest move he could ever make but he knew Tobirama secretly adored them and it showed, with how he relaxed and closed his eyes, pushing their forehead together, how he let it happen and let himself be led without resistance.  
  
And they continued to dance, as the playlist went on and on, sometimes sharing a look, sometimes kissing. For they had all the time in the world, now, didn't they ? There was no rush.  
  
Nowhere to be but here.  
  
In their future home. Together. Forever.


End file.
